


The Choice.

by HP_of_the_North



Series: Co-parenting with the Winchesters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (who am I kidding? Y'all aren't gonna read this), Affection approved, Again Sastiel if you squint, All the co-parenting, And give ya all the fluff you deserve, Best friendos who love their co-parented son, But best friendos, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel is best dad too, Castiel rips Dean a new one for how he treated his son, Child Abuse, Co-Parenting, Cute Jack Kline, Day 2 of Co-parenting with the Winchesters, Don't give me that look he deserved it, Gen, He's pretty terrible to Jack in this one, Honestly I love Dean but he deserves to be dragged for his abhorent behavior, Jack's the size of a five year old again. What? It's cute, Lateseasons!Dean Winchester is an asshole, Might even bring you some joy, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sam Winchester is best dad, This one is slightly critical of Dean, Young Jack Kline, i ain't even sorry, not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_of_the_North/pseuds/HP_of_the_North
Summary: Jack's looking for his dad when he runs into a drunken Dean in the kitchen. Sam discovers how badass his best friend could be and Castiel is done with his supposed best friend's treatment of their son. And then the fathers find their son entangled with them after a particular bad bout of nightmares
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & Jack Kline
Series: Co-parenting with the Winchesters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The Choice.

Jack rubbed his eyes tiredly as he wondered around the bunker, looking for his dad, he hadn't been in his room so he could only assume that he was in the library, he did say it was his favorite place. Trouble was he was still just barely getting use to it and the bunker was just so big. It felt like every wall was another maze to get through. He stopped when he heard something in the kitchen, he smiled, thinking he'd found his elusive father and walked up to the door. His smile dropped when he saw it was Dean and not Sam. Before he could get away from him, he called out in a slurred voice.

"I know you're there kid, the hell do you want?"

"Nuh-n-nothing. I-I w-wuh-was l-luh-looking for Sam." he stuttered, shying away from his advancing form. Why was he stuck in such a small body, why couldn't he be tall? Like Sam? Why couldn't he have found Sam? Was his luck just that rotten?

"What do you want with my brother?" he asked, his voice was dark and full of threat. Jack shivered, inching away from him as slowly as he could without offending the already explosive hunter.

"Nothing bad." he whispered, even his high pitched voice was weak and hardly there. "I wouldn't hurt Sam."

"So, I'm just suppose to accept that all you want to do is get my brother to tuck you in at night and play happy families with you?" he asked, reaching out and grabbing his arm in a death grip. "My brother isn't your father, your father destroyed him and now he has to deal with his brat of a son? I don't think so. Get back to your room, you're not going fucking near him."

Jack let out a small cry as the force of Dean's push sent him tumbling to the ground.

"And you know what's the worse part? When you turn bad because I know you will. I'm the one who'll pick up all his broken pieces and try to find a way to glue them back together. Not you." he spat. Jack felt angrier than he's ever felt. He won't turn bad, Sam said he won't and Sam's always right.

"You're wrong!" he shouted, snarling. "I'm good! Sam said so! The only evil person in this room is you! You're mean and drunk and you're taking all your anger at Lucifer out on Sam and me! And you're wrong about Lucifer! He's not my dad!"

Dean turned his eyes on his and a rage he never saw lit up in his green eyes, Sam picked him up then and set him on his left hip, Jack hides his face in his long, pretty hair. He didn't want Dean to see how sad his words really made him. He didn't want Dean to know he hated what his words meant. He knows Sam's not his dad...but he wants him to be, why does that make him bad? Why shouldn't he be his dad? His magic said that's what he was.

"It's okay Jack. I got you. What's the matter?" he asked, rubbing his back gently in the way he always does when he knows he needs some comfort.

"I had a bad dream." he muttered as they walked away from the kitchen with Dean's disgusted scoff at their backs.

"What about?"

"Dean...he made you give me away and I was lost in the woods, you said that you'd come right back but you never did. I called you and called you but you couldn't hear me. Is he going to make you give me away after what I said?" he asked, his eyes watering as his dad placed him on his bed and pulled his toy story quilt up to his chin.

"Even if he wanted to, I wouldn't let him. You're family kiddo." he said, pulling his hand along his curls.

"But I'm not...not really...Dean's right about that...but I want to be. It's not fair! Why can't I be your son!? Why can't I be good!?" he demanded.

Sam looked like he could cry at his words, Jack didn't have enough enrgy left in him to feel sad about that when he was already so sad about everything else.

"Jack." Sam said, his hands were soft and safe as they brushed his curls out of his hair and let him cry. "If everyone wants to say you're Lucifer's son then they should remember that you're Kelly's too. You might have a lot of dark in you but you've got a hell of a lot of light too."

"Why doesn't anyone believe that?" he whispered.

"Because they're scared, of you and what you can do. And you'll always have people who're scared of you. I was like that too when I had my powers. But I always took a hell of a lot of joy out of knowing that they were wrong. You can always choose to be good. No matter what anyone says." he said.

"And if I don't know what's good? And what's bad?" he asked.

"Then ask, I'll always help you." he assured, smiling gently.

"Because of Castiel?"

"No, I do it because of you." he said, smiling softly. "And you're my son if you want to be just as I'm your father if you want me to be. Do you like me being my son?" he nodded at him. "Good, because I like being your dad and nothing. Not even Dean. Will ever make me change my mind."

Jack hugged his dad tightly and allowed his scent of books, wood chips and cookies wrap him in a blanket of safety that he never really knew he needed.

-

Castiel smiled at the sight of his son nestled beneath his covers, holding onto his bear and smiling away at whatever dreams were unfolding in his mind. Sam gave him a grin as he could only stare at him as if he'd disappear if he took his eyes off him even for a second.

"Want me to wake him for you?" he asked.

"No, let's let him sleep. There's always tomorrow." he said, turning to Sam with a soft smile. "Thank you for taking care of him when I couldn't."

"No trouble. We're in this together now. Partners." he said. Castiel smiled and nodded.

"Partners in raising a child, sounds like the start of a bad reality TV show." he said, chuckling.

"We'll be just fine." Sam said before his smile falls "Though there's something we need to talk to Dean about."

"Tell me." he said, knowing his serious face better than anyone.

"You're not gonna like it."

-

Castiel stared at his best friend in fury, Sam's words were running around his head, chasing each other like savage dogs but he couldn't make them be quiet, why would he in the first place? His son was his priority now. Dean flicked his eyes away from the infuriated parents, knowing he was in it for the deep end this time.

"You know, Jack was showing me a bruise he had on his arm the other day, strange how it looks exactly like your handprint, isn't it?" Sam began, his voice was ice and fire, burning yet freezing. Intense yet cold. And Cas could admit that it even frightened him a little, it was easy to forget how terrifying the young Winchester could be. His usually soft spoken friend was staring at his brother with fire smoldering in his eyes.

"I was drunk." he somehow managed to get out of his dry mouth, Cas was surprised, he wouldn't have had the guts to do that if it'd been him on the receiving end of Sam's wrath. "I didn't mean it. You can ask the kid. I apologized."

"Your father said that the first time too." Cas snarled. The look Dean gave him might've made him keel over in guilt if it was any other day but now? With Sam telling him all he'd done to their son and he found he couldn't care less how upset that made Dean with him. "And then it happened again. I know you didn't mean it, we both do but it doesn't change the fact that you hurt him and if I hadn't come back, I think you would've done worse and you know that too and it terrifies you."

Dean rubbed his face and glanced away but he caught that flicker in his eyes. The regret, the fear, the hatred. He never wanted to be his father and yet these last few days he'd spiraled into the very thing that he never wanted to become. He turned back to the parents and said with all the regret he could muster as if it'd somehow show them that he really hadn't meant it.

"I lost control and it won't happen again. I didn't...I didn't want to hurt him but everything crashed down on me, you, Lucifer, Kelly. And I lashed out, it wasn't right and I wish more than anything that I could take it back." he said.

"Well, you know, maybe not blaming him for things far out of his control might be a good way to start." Cas seethed. "Jack's a child, he didn't ask for these powers or for Lucifer to be his father and it doesn't help that the second person he comes across treats him like a punching bag and threatens to slaughter him. I assume you know that those sorts of things leave an impression on children. Especially young ones like Jack."

"I...I didn't think-" he began but Cas cut in.

"That's your problem Dean, you never think, all you do is lash out and cry to world how it's not fair and why you can't blame the world you blame others, you're always looking for someone to blame and when you do. You never let up, you're relentless, petty and sometimes you're cruel. That won't happen anymore."

"Oh really?" he asked, annoyance slithering into his tone. Sam stepped forwards then and glared at his brother.

"Yeah, really. Because we're the only people you can hurt anymore. Dean, you do something like that again and we're gone."

"What?" he asked, his jaw dropping.

"Jack's innocent and he's a boy, a little boy who needs us. What he doesn't need is to be constantly afraid that if he says one wrong thing then he'll be yelled at or worse. You lose control again and I'm sorry but we're gone."

"You'd choose him over me?"

"I wouldn't force you to leave the bunker but Cas, Jack and I? You do that again and you lose me forever." he said and the reality of what he done finally cemented itself in him.

"It won't. I swear."

Cas could be petty and say that he hadn't believed Amy when she said that as she pleaded for her life and how Dean still killed her even though he knew that she'd keep her promise. He could do a lot of things but he wouldn't because it simply wasn't in his nature. Sam and he turned around, leaving Dean in the kitchen, he checked over Sam subtly when he flinched at the smashing of glass echoing around them and Dean's enraged yells.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm just...I wanna sleep." he said, rubbing his eyes tiredly, he decided to hide how ridiculously happy that made him to know he was finally sleeping again.

"Do you want me to watch over you?" he asked, knowing how Sam liked it to know his best friend or his brother were there to keep him safe, he figured that he wouldn't want to be near Dean right now.

"Could you?"

"Of course."

-

Sam yawned turning around when he heard talking, he smiled sleepily as he sees Cas and Jack beside him, Cas was holding their son, practically cradling him to his chest as he whispers a story of one of their hunts to him. Jack's head was on Cas's chest and he was sucking his thumb, a habit he noticed pretty quickly in his son. Not that he minded, it reminded Sam that he was in fact a baby, though he never said it when his son could hear him, knowing all about how he insisted that he wasn't a baby.

"The dragon was closing in." Cas's gravelling voice gets a little louder when he notices he's awake. "Black and red fires pouring from its fangs with Ashley just behind him. Sam, me and Dean were backed into a corner, not knowing what we were suppose to do, we had no weapons to fight them...."

Sam smiled amused as he recounts the tale fondly, he remembered how excited he'd been about that hunt, he had wanted to right his wrong and after the leviathans escaped, he saw killing dragons as the next best option. Sam eyes fluttered as Cas keeps telling the story, placing their son in the middle of them.

" _It's okay Sam._ " he whispered. " _Lay your weary head to rest, I'm right here._ "

Sam's eyes closed and for the first time in months, his dreams were safe from nightmares.


End file.
